The Hunters
by Drake0 and Fallon Darkblade
Summary: This is actually not fanfiction, but we didn't know of another site to use. Also, we have no name yet, so if anybody wants to give us some suggestions, that would be great. One last thing, We don't know what the ratings mean, so I just picked one randomly


Chapter 1 -Fang

I was doing a job. It was simple, anyone could do it. All I had to do was get past security, which wasn't hard; it was behind the times. By now, stealing had become like breathing, part of life. Everything was going fine, until…

The place was surrounded, but cops are old news. They think they understand me, but they're dead wrong. Plus, cops are predictable; seen one, you've seen 'em all. I grabbed the diamond, it was time to go.

Then I heard one, ominous click that turned the tables entirely. I'd grown accustomed to hearing guns cock. I thought I'd checked the place. For once, it was I who'd underestimated my opponent. It was a stupid mistake; if I managed to escape, my master would've had my head.

So I turned to face this officer that thought he was a hero.

"Do I know you?" He seemed familiar, like a distant memory.

"I make a point not to familiarize myself with scum like you."

I couldn't place him. It was like the last piece to a puzzle, I just couldn't figure out.

"That's harsh. Usually a get a politically correct name, assassin, thief, even murderer, but never scum."

He is getting on my nerves; but, he is the one with the gun after all.

"Put your hands above your head, and I won't have to hurt you." He isn't buying my game.

Yeah right, there's no way I'd ever 'come quietly'. I won't be locked up, like an animal at the zoo; but, he doesn't know that, yet. I slowly put my hands behind my head; but, not to surrender.

*It brought back memories. I hadn't had a decent challenge since way back in high school, when we were a team. There were three of us, Bond, Fallon, and me.

Fallon was the tech geek of our group. If it had anything to do with wires or computers, Fallon could figure it out. She was my best friend, we could tell each other anything.

Bond, or Turin Marks was the expert on the criminal mind. He always had his nose buried in a mystery. He was the classic 'boy next door'. I had feelings for him, but we were 'just friends'.

One of the clearest memories, at the moment, was when we went paint balling. We did it all the time. It was our thing. In a way, it's a lot like running a heist, a game of wits and skill. I remember joking about being an assassin, who would've guessed that's what I'd become.**

But, my imminent death brings me back to the present. The gun was strapped between my shoulder blades, armed and ready. In one quick move, I pulled it out, and fired. Needless to say, I didn't miss. I. Never. Miss. Missing is a mistake, and mistakes can get you killed. The bullet hit his left shoulder. He staggered and dropped the gun; I kicked it away. I dropped a smoke pellet. It burst, enveloping the room in a cloud of smoke.

When the smoke cleared, I was gone. I smiled, easiest trick in the book.

Chapter 2 -Marks

I am currently in the infirmary. The wound is deep and painful, but not serious; guess I'll live to see another day. I can't believe I let that thief get away. I guess it goes to show the dangers of underestimating your opponent. I hadn't expected that kind of forethought from lowlife filth like that. It was a novice's mistake, and one I won't be making again. I thought I'd learned that long ago.

*See, back when we were kids, my friends and I did everything together. We were inseparable; you never saw one without the others. There was Fallon; she was smart, and good at what she did. She was the classic best friend, who always had my back. Then there was Grace. Grace was, well, you can't really put it into words. She was perfect, as close to heaven as I'll ever see. She could hold her own in any fight. But, I never had the guts to tell her that I loved her more than life itself. What can I say, I was a teenage guy, too afraid she'd turn me down.**

The bullet is out of my shoulder, but it's going to leave a mark; like the one Grace left on my heart. I'm going to see that rat behind bars, if it's the last thing I do.

Chapter 3 -ETB

It's ironic, that they meet like this, after all these years. I watched Fang's theft, like I always do. I watch the world through electronic eyes. With a mind like mine, I'm easily bored; and, she at least has style. All she needed was a decent opponent. Now, if I know Fang, the games are on.

Marks now, he's an OK guy, just so predictable. I'll have to do something about that, or he won't last a week. Poor guy, he never even would've found her if it weren't for that 'anonymous tip'. Marks doesn't even realize how miserable he is without her. Just like she thinks she's strongest alone. It truly amazes me how clueless people can be; and about the most obvious things too.

Now, the board is set; it's just a matter of time till the pieces are aligned.

I turn on the computer. Password: 08122034. How time flies. The screen flickers to life. I type this latest development. Things are going just as I planned. That means it's all about to fall apart. Never underestimate your opponent, or the incompetence of your players. I've watched them for years, and figured everything out. They don't suspect a thing.

Life is a game; you either win or lose. I plan to win.

Now then, let's see how our resident hero's holdin up.

Chapter 4 -Marks

I keep wondering who sent the tip off. Who is he? How did he know? Why would he tell me? What is his motivation? Everyone has an agenda. If you can figure it out, you can use it against them. I ask a lot of questions; and I can't answer a single one of them. This mystery man has me confused. I hate being confused.

At least I don't have to wear that blasted sling anymore. My phone vibrates.

Catch ur thief?

I looked for the number; where it should have been were three letters, ETB. I respond with a simple no. What I'm thinking is, I was completely humiliated. I stuffed the latest i Phone back in my pocket. I still can't believe that those have been made for 30 years. Not that there's much resemblance to the original. I guess it's back to the files then. All criminals have patterns, it's just a matter of finding them; but the only pattern I can find with this one is a complete disregard for anything other than personal gain and a series of miraculous escapes. She's called the Heartbreaker because most who have seen her don't come out alive. I'm one of the lucky few. My phone is vibrating again. ETB might have some information for me.

How's ur shoulder I didn't hurt the detective 2 much did I ;-)

/3

If I catch it right, I can see the slashed heart. I can feel my pulse quicken. She acts like this is a game. No, this is what she's trying to do; make me angry so I'll do something stupid. It won't work. I take a few deep breaths. Wait, how did she get my number? Great, another question I can't answer. I can see why no one wanted this job.

Chapter 5 -Fang

007-918-5807 wanna call ur cop friend?

ETB

I like the way this person thinks. But, how did he get my number? Not that it matters, I can get a new one. I quickly sent my text. I have nothing better to do. I love aggravating authorities. I wait for his reply, but, it never comes. He's probably to mad to write back.

I looked for a number to call, but all that was there were the letters ETB. This person is smart, not giving away their identity. So I hit reply.

What do u gain by giving me this information?

/3

As a criminal myself, I know that you never do something unless you get something out of it. The reply came quickly.

U entertain me

ETB

Well that just pisses me off. I'm no one's pawn. I play by my rules alone. I wanted to know more, so I put

What do u mean by entertain?

/3

I only had to wait a second before ETB wrote back.

Amuse. ur so predictable

ETB

u really think so?

/3

This time there was no reply. I started to worry. How much does this ETB person really know about me? I need to throw whoever this is off my tail, and fast.


End file.
